Accessory supports are used in the medical field and may support intravenous fluid containers. In some instances, accessory supports may be used to support other medical accessories that assist with patient care. By way of non-limiting example, medical accessories may include an infusion pump, a line coupler assembly, an oxygen bottle holder, a fluid warmer, a monitor, a respirator, a physiological sensor, and an oxygen bottle.
Caregivers, such as nurses, are often required to transfer medical accessories from one accessory support to another accessory support as a patient travels to various locations within a healthcare facility. Furthermore, movement of the patient in a wheelchair or bed with the attached accessory support can be cumbersome.
A system that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned challenges is desired.